


Embracing The Realm of Control

by Semi_Weird_Shipper



Series: Weirdo's Slasher/Bad Guy Stories [16]
Category: A Nightmare on Elm Street (Movies 1984-1994), Dead by Daylight (Video Game), Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Angst, Awkward Boners, Bullying, Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Baggage, Eventual Romance, Everyone's naked, Falling In Love, Fights, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jealousy, Lots of nudity, Misunderstandings, Multi, Naked Cuddling, Protectiveness, Public Nudity, Reader has a minor problem with fainting, References to Depression, Rejection, Self Confidence Issues, Semi-Public Sex, Slow Burn, Sorry Not Sorry, Suspense, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:42:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29730597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_Weird_Shipper/pseuds/Semi_Weird_Shipper
Summary: The Entity has changed its game in a desperate, unimaginable way. One moment everything was firm and steady, and then the next... Everyone began to regenerate and reappear naked both inside and out of trials, and yes that also means the killers as well. While the leaders Dwight and Evan try to confront a reasonable plan to keep everyone in order, you try to keep yourself saint as the emotional pain from missing your friends Herman and Bubba settles in, and the tearing empathy shreds you apart as you witness how certain killers are harassed and mistreated during trials.
Relationships: Herman Carter | The Doctor/Reader, Kenneth "Jeffrey Hawk" Chase | The Clown/Reader, Leatherface | Bubba "Junior" Sawyer/You, Michael Myers/Reader, Pyramid Head (Silent Hill)/Reader
Series: Weirdo's Slasher/Bad Guy Stories [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744741
Comments: 13
Kudos: 85





	Embracing The Realm of Control

**Author's Note:**

> So, you're probably thinking, "Really, weirdo? Naked survivors and killers?" Well.... Yes. But it goes much deeper than you would probably first imagine. This is purely about realistic drama, character development and relationship build. The biggest question here is basically "How in the fudge is everyone going to deal with all this absurd nudity?" Well... Let's find out, shall we?
> 
> *cracks knuckles* Here we go.

Whenever the Entity placed your souls inside a realm for a new, fresh trial, it was said that you mindlessly stood in complete silence for a few moments until the rush of common sense flooded you and brought you to your full senses. Then the astounding knowledge of where you were and how you had been placed settled in and helped ignite your journey of suspense, fear, irritation and devotion. Pretty much just the same ol', same ol'. However....

As soon as you came to, you immediately started to shiver as the freezing cold wind rushed over your... Naked body. You gasped, the cloud of your steamy breath forgotten in the staggering, uncaring wind as you peered down in horrifying shock at your fully exposed body. "Wh-what!" You squealed in a half gasping voice of surprise, your toes too tense to wiggle as you felt them stiffen against the two inch layer of snow beneath you.

All of your clothing was gone. You had absolutely nothing. No shoes, socks, underwear- not even a shirt, and now the harsh, unforgiving weather of Ormond was tackling you mercilessly like a disturbing reef, and you were shivering in painful stiffness and coming numbness. You needed to get inside quickly.

Covering your arms, you shuddered out quick, rugged breaths as you force yourself to stomp through the freezing, harsh snow. You met rocks along the way that caused you to whine pathetically in pain, your feet growing colder and more numb by each passing foot step. It was horrific. Your nose burned red. The wind continously pricked your ears, nose, fingers and eyes. You felt as though you were truly going to freeze. It was a blessing whenever you finally made it inside, your severely numb feet meeting the welcoming, hard wood floors of the large building.

You breathed out erratically, body shaking up a tremendous storm as you shuffled your way further into the building. There was a large chimney inside; very fulfilling knowledge for all survivors who disliked the cold, especially ones like Kate who hardly wore winter worth clothes. You felt your chest burning and throbbing from the drastic rush of your lungs having to take in all that violent, cold air during your vast journey inside, and you desperately sought the warmth of the chimney.

The ever beautiful tune of the running chimney caused your heart to pound in fury, and you rounded the corner of the steps with vigor. Now, you had been expecting someone to possibly be here already. You just hadn't expected that person to be David- also naked. Having been so focused on assaulting the warmth beaming from the chimney, you ended up coming to a stuttering halt behind a random couch, your hands immediately going to cover your chest and lower region as you squealed, "Oh-oh my gosh! David-I-"

David, who had been crouching down in front of the chimney- presumably in a similar attempt seeking warmth- stood and lifted his large, muscular arms up to hush you. "Ey', quiet now. You don't want anyone hearing us, yeah?" David, who was much, much less shameful about his privates dangling around for all eyes to see, looked back and forth before signaling you over with a hand.

Flustered, cold, confused and embarrassed, you let your need for warmth and answers win you over, and timidly wandered over to the spot in front of the recliner David was standing by. Still tightly covering yourself, you find immediate relief as the blazing heat enveloped you and began to revive your numb limbs. "Whats going on?" You whispered in a panic, your head rattling in shock and bewilderment as you stare at his face rather than his-his- whatever. "Why are we naked?" 

"I don't know," He answered, his brows kinked in suspicion as he gazed around at your surroundings for a moment before locking eyes with you, two of his fingers lifting in a light shrug, "Its the second time it's happened today." 

"Really?" If it were possible, you felt your eyes widen even more, your hands trembling as you continued to try and cover yourself, "Wh-why though? What's going on?"

"Don't know," David shrugged, his hands slumping over his relentlessly strong, bare thighs.

"I can't believe it," You muffled a petrified whisper into your shoulder, your eyes closing tightly in disbelief, confusion and terror. What were you all supposed to do completely naked? Why were you even naked at all? Was this going to be a recurring event?

"You look nice," David randomly threw out causing your eyes to shoot open, cheeks to darken and mouth to gape.

"David!" You wheezed in a frantic whisper, your heart jerking in startlement and slight anger at his comment. That idiot, you glared lightly. Now was not the time for him to be hitting on you. Just the thought was- just.... Ugh.

But David's innocent lift of his palms caused some of the burning tension in your body to fade as he said stupidly, "What? I was jus' tryin' to lighten the mood there. Least ya could do is say I'm lookin' nice too, yeah...?"

Although annoyed by his meaningless pouting, you were relieved that David was obviously thinking more about himself than you as he always did. He was a rather arrogant man who admired his looks strongly and hated losing. He wasn't all that flirtatious, honestly. He just loved the attention he gained from showing off. And now... Now he definitely had a lot to show off.

"Yeah, David... You look great," You ground out rather bluntly, your mouth pulled into a thin line that barely represented a smile. At least he got to hear what he wanted. "Now will you please tell me what we're supposed to do? I mean it's not like we can actually work out there in the snow- it'll kill us and-"

An electrical eruption spewing across the ground cut you off and caused both you and David to uncontrollably scream in painful shock.

Unlike many others such as David who took the electric current as a sign to bolt clean out of sight, you found dire comfort in the mad, dissipating laughter echoing through your head, and the vague burn inside your body. It just meant that one of your greatest friends was close by. You smile in hope although you were extremely nervous about Herman seeing you this exposed. Hopefully he would understand and try to help you; maybe even possibly offer some clothes in return.

You stay somewhat crouched behind the leather recliner, baffled by how fast David had fled as you gazed around for signs of the killer. The entire room was vibrating with his heartbeat, so loud yet so relaxing to you. You quickly gaze at every exit in sight, eagerly awaiting the electrical man whom you had made good friends with a few months back. Herman might be labeled a killer but he was extremely well mannered, had a constantly glowing charm about him, and was undeniably intelligent and supportive. His self control when it came down to other peoples outbursts was something to be heavily admired.

"Are you alright, (y/n)?" Asked the surprising, calm, linguistic voice belonging to the Doctor, and you were whipping your head all the way back to the right where the sound of his charming voice rang.

Like a dropped coin your lips fell open, a hesitant, small gasp escaping as your eyes watered from being stuck so stunned and wide in the following moments of registration. Herman was naked. From head to toe his body was bare. Even the strap that normally held his eyes and mouth uncomfortably opened and prevented him from speaking during trials was gone. His dark, somewhat rugged skin shown brightly with the background of snow, and his yellow eyes beckoned the room with a focus that was solely centered on you.

Although there was nothing other than simple concern and understanding on the Doctor's face, you couldn't help but to feel woozy and lightheaded all of the sudden. It was just Herman- your friend- naked... And you were naked and...

"Whoa- steady now," Herman's arms were around you, and you barely managed a small gasp as you felt him guide you down onto the steady comforts of the cool couch, "I know we are facing a rather absurd situation at the moment, but please do not faint on me just yet, my dear."

Dizzy as you felt, you nodded, body beginning to tremble at the chilling air suddenly washing around you from not being right next to the chimney. Herman's warm hand patted your upper back once before he presumably stepped away to give you space. Drunkenly you blink at him, your heart rate feeling slow and fast at the same time. You cover yourself up, brain foggy and slow from nearly fainting.

As your sight began to fully come back to you, you shake your head and blink numerous times before finally mapping out the full view before you. And what a view it was. Herman was casually standing a few feet in front of you, his nail punctured bat sitting on the table beside the couch as he held a very solemn, contained look on his face. Like always, his hands were politely held behind his back which meant that nothing was covering what was flaccidly hanging down below in between his strong thighs.

You blushed hard, a miserable whimper escaping your throat as you turned your head away, wishing that you were able to cover your heavily flustered face. "I can't believe this..." You whispered, your body root deep in a void of humiliation, shame and fear. "Why are we all naked?"

"That is a recurring question everyone is dwelling on, my dear," Herman explained, his voice rich with charm and slight concern. It was almost as if this ordeal held no threat against him or perhaps didn't bother him at all. "Mr. MacMillan is currently attempting a minor truce with your leader until we can discover a way to properly dress ourselves."

"Is everyone naked outside too?" You asked, feeling the weight of dread and misery pressing down on you like a heavy bench press.

"I am afraid so," Herman nodded, his yellow eyes giving you a sympathetic look, "I hope I can presume that no one has attempted to bother you in this troublesome state?"

Closing your eyes, you shake your head. "Not yet..." You shrugged, thinking that in all honesty the only other person you had encountered was David but he was miles from being interested in you and showed hardly any threat. "But... I don't know about everyone else though... I'm kinda scared. What are we supposed to do now?"

"Mr. MacMillan is suggesting a temporary gender separation until this situation can be resolved," Herman explained, one of his hands moving through the cool air in gesture as he took a small step forward, "You, in the meantime, should be safe in Haddonfield with the rest of your female companions."

"Separation?" You repeated softly to yourself, your heart aching in sudden sadness at the thought of not being able to see your two best friends. To be stuck with the other obnoxious, uptight, rude female survivors and possibly even the killers, mainly including Kate and Julie. How were you ever going to make it through this? "But... What about Bubba?" You asked, turning your eyes up and forward to look at the Doctor, but you couldn't fully concentrate with his-his penis hanging out so carelessly like that- and you stutter, "C-could you sit down, please...."

Herman smiled in simple amusement at your flustered state and proceeded to take a seat on the spot beside you, his delicates thankfully more hidden between his thighs. Oh, the way the world worked some times. Of course Herman was always the man best suited and showed great appreciation towards modesty, but in this particular situation he had grown immediately used to the dilemma- probably because his past job literally called for him to operate on naked bodies all the time, so it wasn't as big of a deal to him. You were different though so he had to take that factor into account.

"Mr. Sawyer was quite discomposed- you see, we were also stripped of our masks as well," Herman said, his eyes meeting yours to further express the statement within them.

It didn't take a genius to figure it out. Your lips were gaping in shock and worry, a small gasp breathing out. It was intimidating to think that all of the killers now had absolutely no mask, and that probably included the ones like Micheal Myers, the Executioner, and the Huntress who all hated going without their protective face coverings. You wondered how they were coping. Bubba surely wasn't happy about it. "Is he alright?" You frowned at Herman.

Herman nodded, "I believe he is merely... Humiliated. He doesn't quite seem to contribute well with his exposed appearance."

Poor thing. You slumped, your arms growing tired from the position you were constantly trying to hold them in over your breasts and nether region. Bubba wasn't one to expose any kind of skin besides his hands. He was severely insecure about his appearance beneath all his clothes-especially his mask, and always mewled like a startled cow whenever you or Herman mentioned anything about him showing his face. Who knows how upset he probably was about this crazy nude situation. You knew you definitely weren't completely optimistic about it...

"I wish I could talk to him," You mumbled, the cold ache in your feet slowly being soothed away by the warmth the chimney provided, "I don't know what to do- this whole thing is so ridiculous."

"If you would like me to, dear, I can gather Bubba and he and I will wait for you near the Yamaoka Estate. We still have some time before Evan declares the all gathering," Herman tapped his chin and gazed up at the chimney, a rather dull smile of acceptance drawn across his slightly burnt face, "I must admit, our departure is not a command I look forward to following."

"I... I can understand why he's doing it but... I wanna see you guys- even if... we have to be naked," You tapped your feet around somewhat anxiously as you imagined how awkward it would be hanging out with Herman and Bubba; all of you peeled peach naked. But they were your best friends and you didn't want to be away from them. Plus, being trapped with nothing but female survivors just sounded like a death trap. A death trap you weren't prepared for in the slightest.

"I much agree," Herman grinned and gazed at you thoughtfully, "I suppose we can blame you for not being born male, hm?" 

You squinted your eyes in a small, snooty glare at the Doctor, your lips pursed blandly. "Funny..." You rolled your eyes, head shaking as you made an exaggerated "bhrr" noise at the tenacious prick of cold wind, "I'm thinking about just letting you kill me because there's no way I'm going out there to work on gens, just... No."

"There are already three generators repaired in case you are wondering," Herman stated with a pleased bow of his head.

You gave him a harsh cringe of disbelief, "You mean they're actually working out there like this?"

Herman pursed his lips in consideration and pointed out, "It is a matter of life and death."

True. You shrugged, your eyes flashing off their supposed agreement as you think for a moment. "What about you? I remember you said once that killers aren't affected by the weather. Does this count too or...?" You blinked at the Doctor in curiosity. 

Herman's smile broadened greatly as he lifted his hand out towards you and answered rather proudly, "Yes it does."

You bite your lip and lift up your leg a little to help hide your nether region so that you could reach out and squeeze the tips of his large, rough fingers, wowing the intense heat emitting from them. "Aw, not fair..." You scoffed and move your palm out even further, your fingers desperate to soak up his additive heat.

Herman released a short, amused chuckle and indulged you by taking your hand and holding it in between both of his, his calloused palms gentle as he repeatedly rubbed your cold skin. "I don't believe you would be very acquainted with the idea of sharing body heat in this certain predicament, am I correct?" Herman gave you a knowing look.

You shook your head and quickly state, "Not naked. Sorry, but no." You wave your hand at him and say, "I am, however, going to get closer to that lovely device right there so... Look away please."

Herman obliged in content, his head turning back in the opposite direction as you stood up and wandered closer to the chimney, scooting over a cushioned footrest for cover and sitting down beside it. Much better. You rubbed your hands together, and after giving Herman permission to look back, you asked, "Why aren't you killing anyone if the cold doesn't bother you?"

"Simply put; it is our leader's instruction not to kill anyone until we have had the meeting," Herman explained, "Put into consideration that we do not fully understand what is going on, we simply want to be safe until we know for sure that killing won't disrupt the order of things."

"How thoughtful of him," You shivered, rocking your knees as the cold floor did little to help warm you up. At least you didn't have to face death for a while. This was so ridiculous. You seriously couldn't believe that this was happening. How was anyone supposed to cope? How would everyone act?

"The survivors have successfully completed all the generators," Herman stated as he gazed outside of one particular exit, "Would you like for me to carry you to a gate?"

"Oh," You first say in surprise by how fast everyone else had worked, but then your voice turned awkward and stunned as soon as Herman made his offer, "Oh... No, no. That's alright. Thanks for the offer though."

Now Herman was your best friend. You both had shared your life stories, made confessions, joked around and all that jazz. You were for the most part extremely comfortable around him. Had you both been dressed, you'd be delighted to let him carry you, but seeing as how you weren't... You blushed and asked, "Where's it at?"

"In that direction; behind the shack I believe," Herman gestured towards the door he had been looking at, "The others have fled. Are you certain that you do not wish for me to carry you?"

"I think I'll be fine," You say in slight confidence as you slowly begin to stand up. If the others had actively repaired all five generators in this ridiculous weather, then your lousy bum could most certainly run out in it. "I'm just gonna try to go as fast as I can," You laugh nervously.

Herman smiled and stood up, taking no action to cover his swaying goods as he gave your cowering form a departing wave, "Good luck, my dear. Myself and Mr. Sawyer will see you briefly."

"Alright, see you guys then!" You shout and bolt out the door, automatically slowing down as the bite of freezing snow pierced you. Dang it. Maybe you should have just allowed Herman to carry you...

...

As dreadfully expected, you regenerated near camp completely naked as well as the others David, Elodie and Meg. Whilst they seemed to bicker amongst each other while heading in the direction of the survivor camp grounds, you briskly turned the opposite way and made haste to disappear into the trees. At least here it wasn't freezing cold, but that still didn't stop the dry, hard ground from being extremely bothersome to walk on. Technically you should stay back at your own camp, but you didn't sit well with the others because of your friendship with Herman and Bubba; both mad killers whom they loathed with great passion.

It's not that the survivors treated you bad. They just knew that you had a preference when it came to camps and more often than not avoided conversation with you as if they thought you might lash out or something. Just because you liked two killers didn't necessarily mean that you were one, but whatever. They were flawed in the head and if they wanted to believe that you were a bad person then so be it. At least now all you would have to see naked was Bubba and Herman.

For the time being.

Once you made it to the wall of realms, you slowed down drastically and tried to remember which gate Herman said for you to meet him at. The whole ordeal at Ormond was distressing. You couldn't very well remember much besides him saying something about "Estate". The MacMillan Estate? You gaze down the large, foreboding wall, your eyes growing sharp at the sight of the unoccupied gate at the end of the wall.

Instead of taking the clear path, you decided to walk amongst the trees so that anyone who might be passing by or exiting a different gate along the way wouldn't see you. You just didn't need that extra stress right now. Not like this. You grimace and wince at the hard twigs and rocks you accidentally stepped on, and growl at feeling more like a circus performer than anything else. Just really- why did this have to happen?

Alas you finally made it to the end of the wall where the MacMillan Estates gate stood open and free. Gazing around for a sign of movement, you cover yourself and begin to slowly walk out into the open, making way for the gate. "Herman? Bubba..." You call out far more quietly than you intended, your eyes turning in all directions for a sign of them.

But you saw no one.

Once you were past the gate and standing inside the innards of the gentle wind blowing through the MacMillan Estate, you began to question whether or not you had heard Herman correctly. He did say Estate right? He had mentioned something else about Haddonfield but that was for the female survivors to stay- oh, this was stupid. You blinked, your face twisted in confusion as you tried to accurately remember where exactly Herman instructed you to meet.

Little to your knowledge, there was someone watching you. He stood alone in the shadows, cloaked from head to toe and more than naked to the human eye. He watched you for a moment, registering the names you called before quickly wandering off to the main building at the back of the realm.

Sighing, you slump slightly but then catch sight of someone moving inside of the building at the head of the realm. Heart pulsing in anticipation, you figured that it must be at least one of the two. What were they doing all the way back there? Oh well, you guessed, and began walking to the building. There better be somewhere nice to sit. Your feet were really starting to nag at you, exclusively your heels.

As soon as you got within thirty feet of the building, the faint, familiar sound of a bell ringing caught your attention and made you pause in a wave of terror. You hadn't actually gone to the wrong place, had you? Just a few seconds after the startling ring of the bell, a teenage looking kid sped out the entrance, stared at you for a moment and then shouted back over his shoulder, "Yo, why's there a chick here?"

In a breath taking instant, more male figures began to flood the entrance. Only a few could you actually recognize such as Max, Philip, Freddy, and Evan. Due to the lack of masks and clothing, others weren't as recognizable. You feel yourself freeze as if you had just been shot from the back of the head. On the other side of the building there emerged two more men, one with long black hair and the other with blonde; their bodies were muscular, tall, and above all naked. So naked. At first you had no clue who they could be, but seeing the way one of them stood particularly with their back weirdly bent, you believed it to be the Executioner. Oh... You were starting to feel dizzy.

You blinked, your head suddenly feeling very heavy, your eyes grew blurry and your body started to give out. So much nudity. So much killer. So much men. So much naked you too. It was too much. You swayed, body collapsing sideways to the ground with a harsh thud.

"Ok...." One of the teenagers said awkwardly, and more would have spoken if it hadn't been for a rather loud, obnoxiously alarmed pig squeal coming from behind your unconscious body.

"Hey look, it's Bubba."

"You mean he was there the whole time?"

"What in the hells' going on 'ere?"

"Alright ya'll, back inside," Loudly announced the leader Evan who stepped out in front of everyone else and waved them away in dismissal, "I'll handle this. Ya'll just get back inside and stay there, ya hear?"

Bubba was upon your fallen form within seconds, staggering to his knees so that he could bend over and gently pat your pale cheeks, squealing worriedly at getting no response. He scooped his arms underneath yours and carefully pulled you onto his lap and against his chest, gently stroking your head and cheeks, his hand going to make sure that you still had a pulse. He rocked, mumbling and squealing in great distress at your unconscious form. He really wished you would wake up.

"I guess if anything would make ya show your ass up, it'd be your little toy here, huh?" Asked Evan who crossed his arms and glared down in strict, non-amusement at the butcher, "Maybe I shoulda' gone out and caught'r myself. Use her as bait to reel you two bastards in."

Bubba, used to Evan's horrid, cruel behavior, laid you down, placed your hands over your chest, and then carefully slid his arms underneath you so that he could stand up and haul you against his chest, ignoring the leader along the way. Herman said to meet back at the Yomaoka Estate. That's where he would take you. He mumbled, bringing you up to gently nuzzle your temple as a promise that he would get you to safety as soon as possible.

Behind him, Evan huffed and stated, "I'm sure wherever you're going, Carters probably there too." He threw on a hard look of challenge and lifted up a large finger, taking a few steps forward, "Ya know, think I'll go with ya, Bub. It's 'bout time I had a talk with that idiotic bastard."

Bubba, greatly hesitant and insecure about Evan's presence, simply looked back forward and continued on his way. Evan was a rough, rude person who constantly shut people out and normally denied access to the MacMillan Estate where he himself took the most refuge at. He wasn't a great leader. Herman was more of a leader than he ever had been. Bubba nuzzled you gently, the scent of your hair making him calm. He had missed you so much, even though it had barely been two days since you had last seen each other. He promised he would get you to Herman and you all would be safe. Evan was... Evan was just.... Bubba didn't know what Evan wanted, but he feared it wasn't anything good.

As soon as they got in sight of the Yamaoka Estate, Herman spotted Bubba, you and the leader of the killers and took immediate action approaching you. "Is everything alright, Mr. Sawyer?" He asked quickly, eyes green as he gazed down at your slump form, "Did she faint?"

Bubba lolled his head back and forth in a drastic nod before bringing you closer to nuzzle and kiss you fondly and in concern. "I see," Herman came up with enough conclusion that he understood what must have happened. Just as long as you weren't hurt, all was good. But Evan...

Evan was a problem.

Herman nodded once to the butcher and commanded softly, "Take her to Haddonfield. I will join you shortly."

Nodding drastically again, Bubba squealed in confirmation and began to walk off in the direction of the quiet neighborhood. Herman watched him go, his eyes turning from green to blue in peacefulness. "Got plans for your little subordinates t'night, Carter?" Evan asked in blunt curiosity behind him.

Face pulling sharp for a moment, Herman had to take in a deep breath and slowly exhale it before turning to point his yellow eyes back at the leader. "I'd like you to address them as 'friends' if you would please, Mr. MacMillan," He said in his charming voice although there was a faint amount of strain etched in there.

Evan rolled his eyes and once again crossed his arms, "Please." He glowered at the Doctor and huffed, "Ya know she ain't supposed to be here."

"If I can recall correctly, you hadn't made that announcement quite clear yet, so technically... Technically we can do as we please," Herman pointed out with confidence and a mannerism that flowed smoothly with pride.

Evan growled at him, his rough fingers digging harshly into his biceps, "Listen here ya bastard, ya got announcements ta' make. I ain't gonna do everything my damn self 'round here- an' I sure the hell ain't about ta' let ya slack off with some bullshit survivor an' retarded cow."

Herman's eyes turned orange and electricity visibly crackled across his bare skin in threatening waves. He took a large step forward. Evan lifted his hands, mouth pursing as his eyes barely noticeably widened. "I've told you never to speak ill of them, have I not?" Herman grounded the last part out between clenching teeth as he sent out a small but powerful Shockwave through the ground, "Must I remind you of who the real leader is here?"

Evan couldn't help but to jerk and groan at the pain dispersing all throughout his body from the awful Shockwave. He despised Herman; man could mercilessly inflict pain no other killer could and all without making them bleed- that and his putrid charm only made him all the more annoying. "Now I got your damn voice stuck in my head," Evan snarled and rubbed his temple before turning around sharply and snapping, "Just hurry and get your ass up here. I ain't waitin' long, ya hear?"

Herman watched him go, fury and disapproval pounding all throughout his body. Never could he get a break of his own due to that irresponsible, rude, aggressive imbecile always demanding he take charge and direct the killer traffic. Some leader he was... It took a few minutes but Herman was finally able to calm down enough that his eyes turned white and his body was no longer sparking with electrical frustration. At that, he turned in the direction of Haddonfield, fully intent to spend time with his friends before the demand of leadership was fully shoved onto his shoulders.

**Author's Note:**

> This is also heavily centering around Jeffrey, Herman, Bubba, Michael and PH's feelings as they begin to grow attracted to the reader and struggle to hide the _proof_ if you know what I mean, lol. 
> 
> I would like to continue this story, but it highly depends on the credit. For all I know, this could just be a silly failure, but we'll see! Please tell me if you liked it and would like a continuation.


End file.
